When Sorrow Sang
by Teleute
Summary: *Silmarillion songfic* Algunos pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de Melian, sobre todo el romance de Lúthien y Beren...


**When Sorrow Sang **

_So let me out of it  
Out of the cold  
To bring back light and hope for all_

Veo el futuro, ese es mi don y mi desgracia... Muchos utilizarían esta habilidad para cambiar lo que va a traer consecuencias negativas a su vida, en cambio yo, esclava de mis preceptos, debo ser una espectadora y esperar pacientemente a que las personas que más amo sufran sin poder dar demasiadas advertencias...

_And so if I could get you in__  
Just for a little while  
Into the songs of sorrow  
You might understand_

Yo sabía en lo que la búsqueda del Silmaril por parte de Beren iba a acarrear, yo había visto a mi hija enamorarse de un Segundo Nacido, y a mi esposo cegado por su orgullo dictaminar las palabras que serían una sentencia para él y Doriath... Tambien para Lúthien, si él hubiese aceptado su amor sin tantas complicaciones, posiblemente ella nunca hubiera entrado a la Casa de Mandos, entonces ella seguiría viviendo su inmortalidad... Pero no fue así, ella estaba _destinada_ a ir allí... 

_Where am I now  
Beyond the dawn  
(Where) hope's turned to dust  
At all_

Recuerdo que estaba con Nerwen, enseñándoles los secretos del futuro y cómo distinguir lo real de lo aparente, y ella me dijo: "Lúthien hará llorar a los Valar", y sí así era... Mi propio dolor de ver el destino de mi única hija, me cegó por unos gloriosos instantes en los cuales hice oídos sordos a los secretos del mañana... 

_Immortal love's  
Fooled by the hands of doom  
That love means death  
I realized too soon_

La idea de perder a Lúthien eternamente perturbó mi tranquila conciencia, y casi le confesé a Thingol lo que sabía. Casi rompo mis votos hacia los Valar... Pero no lo hice, y la culpa me carcomía cada noche que mi amado me relataba con orgullos los avances de los estudio de nuestro pequeño ruiseñor... Aún no he derramado lágrimas suficientes para llorar su pérdida...

_  
Caught in the afterlife  
I've gone too far  
When sorrow sang softly and sweet  
The air was filled with tears  
Full of sadness and grief  
When sorrow sang softly and sweet_

Creo que una de las razones porque no lo dije fue porque en el fondo _sabía_ lo feliz que Beren la hacía, lo mucho que se amaban a pesar de sus diferencias. Nada ni nadie (ni siquiera los Valar) se atrevería a separar aquellos que se aman con tanta fuerza y pureza...

_I feel like screaming  
But I can't breath in  
Shall I wane right now  
I will not leave this  
World of living  
Till she has said  
Goodbye_

Juntos, con el poder de su amor, no sólo vencieron a Sauron, sino tambien al mismísimo Morgoth. He pagado un precio muy caro para contemplar la gloria de mi hija, armada sólo de su amor por el mortal, le hizo frente al asesinos de dioses y Destructor de la luz, al Enemigo Oscuro... Sin titubear, ni volverse atrás...

_Out in the cold  
I still wait for her call  
And her last kiss  
It shall be release  
I can't forget her  
Her face will not leave  
From the depths of my soul  
I long for her_

A pesar de saber lo que iba a pasar, lloré al contemplar el espíritu de mi único descendiente escapar de su cuerpo movido por una profunda agonía. Su cuerpo no era gran cosa sin su alma, una mirada vacía y una sonrisa hueca se formaba en sus labios. Mi hija era la Más Bella Hija de Ilúvatar, no por su belleza física, sino por la bondad de su espíritu... Sin él era una muñeca inservible... 

_So I heard all about it  
Her voice's so clear  
She's woven both themes in there  
Moved me to tears  
The world shall hear this sad song  
Song of sorrow song of grief  
Can't change the way of his kind  
Can't change the way of her kind_  


Y luego, ellos volvieron tomados de la mano, ambos mortales, pero Lúthien seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, su alma había retornado al cuerpo inanimado. Como me hubiese gustado que ella se hubiese quedado un poco más. Verla danzar de felicidad recordando épocas perdidas. Pero, como ya lo sabía, ellos no tardaron en partir. Se que fueron felices eso no me acabe duda alguna. Pero su felicidad fue perdurable...

_Caught in the afterlife  
I've gone too far  
When sorrow sang softly and sweet  
The air was filled with tears  
Full of sadness and grief  
When sorrow sang softly and sweet _

Todo acaba, como yo lo había visto hace mucho tiempo. Lúthien ha seguido a Beren hacia donde van los Edain y nunca regresan; Thigol fue víctima de su propio juego de poder, y Doriath destruído para siempre, enterrado por los siglos. 

¿Y yo? Veo el futuro de la Tierra-Media en Aman, veo un amor similar que surgirá de los descendientes de Lúthien. Veo al nuevo Señor Oscuro. Mi cuerpo se estremece con la misma sensación de impotencia, día a día peleo con mi deseo de advertir guíar, compartir... Encerrada en mi propia autocompasión, temerosa por lo que puede llegar a pasar...

Deseando poder intervenir... Detener la agobiante presión en mi corazón.

Pero es normal, ¿no? Esa carga y mi maldición...

**Disclamer:** Melian, Luthien, Beren y co. son de Tolkien, 'When Sorrow Sang' es una canción del grupo llamado Blind Guardian...


End file.
